


Voyager Drabbles

by remarkable1



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager Drabbles for Tyche Song's Daily Drabble Challenge. Not sure how many will end up being posted. Just for fun. Drabbles will not be consecutive. One hundred words only. Title will include the challenge of the day. Title will be included in word count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flambe’

B’Elanna folded her arms, waiting her turn at fixing the blown power couplings under Neelix’s cook station.

“Neelix? What in the world were you attempting?” She eyeballed the congealed mess on the walls and the cook’s favorite apron.

Neelix turned around, grinning sheepishly. “I was trying my hand at an Earth dessert Ensign Wildman requested – ‘Cherries Jubilee.’ Maybe I didn’t use the correct technique to flambé’ the dish. When I lighted the liqueur, the spark arced to the power coupling.”

B’Elanna shouldered past him, kit in hand. 

“Do me a favor? Don’t tell Ensign Wildman.”

She glared.

He shrugged.


	2. Silence

Silence

Vast, insurmountable midnight pressing against my Starfleet-issue space suit.

All debris from the shuttle has somersaulted away, orbiting the small planet.

Forty-three hours until the rendezvous.

I'm not sure what will give out first, my sanity or oxygen.

Worse than this crushing claustrophobia is the unadulterated silence. I never knew it could be enhanced by solitary breath, the rush of blood through my veins. 

The absence of ships systems, sounds I've always taken for granted, haunt me. Auditory hallucination would be a godsend. My only company are the stars.

I don't want my last experience to be - absolute nothingness.


End file.
